Street Queen
by Poe30
Summary: The Akatsuki are a street racing gang. Pein's eldest Daughter is the Queen. Will the Queen have to step down to save her brothers? Find out Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

"!" screamed a hyperactive Naruto, as he ran down the streets of Kohana, trying to find his 3 best friends. His best friends where Sasuke, the human ice cube. He was dating his 'sister' like figure, Sakura. Ah Sakura, his very best friend who he knew since they were both little and helped who helped him with his relationship with his girlfriend, Hinata. And lastly his lastest best friend who only moved to Kohana 6 months ago due to some family problems, her name was Raven. She had pitch black hair and Amethyst eyes. She basically kept to herself for the first few months but was slowly coming out.

Anyway, Naruto ran down and came in front of a huge cherry blossom tree which was located in the middle of Kohana park. Naruto looked everywhere for Sakura and Sasuke. Just when he was about to give up he spotted two figures laying against the tree. Naruto quickly made his way over to the bark of the tree. When he made it up the hill he was panting.

"What do you want dobe?" asked an annoyed Sasuke as he wrapped his arms Sakura and in result made her back go against his chest. Naruto finally got his breathe back and looked at the couple.

"Where's Raven?"

" Up here." a voice said as Naruto looked up into the cherry tree and found Raven on a high branch texting someone. Naruto motioned for her to come in which she sighed before jumping off the branch and in front of Naruto. scaring him slightly.

"So, what did you want Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto got a huge grin on his face as he got a piece of paper out of his jean pockets and held out to Raven to read. She looked at him before taking it and looking it over. Her eyes slightly widened before narrowing them at Naruto.

"Where the hell did you get this?" she asked. Naruto smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head.

"Kenji gave it to me. He told me to give it to Sasuke." Naruto said as Sasuke took it out of Raven's hand and read it over.

"Whats it say Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Sasuke gave it to her to read after he got done reading it. Sakura's eye's scanned it before slighlty widening.

"Street Racing?" Sakura asked handing it back to Raven.

"Mhm it says there's gonna be a race this Friday at the next town over. Also we might be able to meet the Street Queen." Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke shrugged.

"Hmm I wanna meet this "Street Queen" She doesn't seem like she can drive." Sasuke said as Naruto yelled out in excitement. Glaring a little at the chicken ass, she crumbled the paper up, much dismay to Naruto.

" Sasuke I wouldn't say that. It seems this "Street Queen" can drive and possible kick your ass." Raven said crossing her arms as if she was offended. Sasuke rose a brow at this, but had a small smirk on his face. There was no way he was gonna lose to this 'Street Queen'. After all, he was an Uchiha.

" Yea there has to be a reason why she is called "Street Queen" I mean she must be good at driving." Sakura agreed with Raven 100%. She could possibly kick his ass with or without a car. Sasuke glared at Raven for making Sakura agree with her. But all Raven did was glare right back at him. Naruto feeling the tension in the air decided to ask Raven.

"Hey Raven you coming with us to the race on Friday?" Raven sadly shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry Naruto I wished I could but I am leaving to go back home today. But I will come on Friday to see how you guys do and maybe even race myself." Raven answered as Naruto got a sad face and Sasuke smirk.

"You race? Ha! That will be the day." Sasuke said smirking. Raven grew angry. Ah now it is on.

" Alright hot shot Friday night just me and you!" Raven said growling as she put her right hand on her hip and her left out as in a handshake or agreeing to the race. Sasuke's smirk didn't leave his face as he shook her hand.

Sakura looked worried while Naruto still in shock about her leaving.

"I'll seeya's Friday." Raven said walking over to her Black Crotch Rocket. It was all black but had a small red cloud on it. " Oh and be prepared to lose Sasuke." and with that she put her helmet on. (the one with the visor) and sped off. Sakura looked over at Sasuke before shaking her head. Sasuke saw this and rose a brow.

" Sasuke you have a twenty sec car. The people racing on Friday are Professionals and have ten second cars." Sakura said earning a look from Naruto and Sauke.

"How do you know this Sakura?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke was silently asking the same thing.

"Raven told me." was her reply before going towards her house, leaving a confused Naruto and Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~TO RAVEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Raven pulled her bike into a McDonald's she parked in the back of the parking before putting her bike's kickstand down and turning off the engine. Raven took off her helmet and got off the bike before taking out her cell phone and checking to see if she had any messages. She had none so she scrolled through her contacts and picked three names before texting them.

__I am at McDonald's. Meet me here.__

And with that closed her phone before hearing her phone vibrate. She opened the phone and all three messages and all of em had 'k'. She closed her phone and sighed before putting it back in her pocket and sat by her bike while she waited. While she sat on the ground she heard foot steps coming up towards her. Raven turned towards the sound and when she did she was surprised. It was Kenji, her ex-boyfriend. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked anger clearly in her voice. He ignored it and stood in front of her.

"What can't I talk to you?" He asked, smirking a little. Raven rose a brow and slowly unfolded her arms.

"No, you had the chance to talk to me two months ago and didn't." She replied. He grew angry and she knew it. Every time she tried to talk to him he grew angry for no reason. And the end result would be either a punch in the stomach or the back. He said nothing as he went closer fists clenched as if he was ready to strike. What happened next took her slightly by surprise. He punched her in her left eye, making her stumble back some before she clenched her own fists and punched him in the stomach, then the _manhood _and lastly his jaw. By the time she was done she heard 3 more crotch rockets enter McDonald's parking lot. They parked by her and turned them off and came over by her.

"What the hell did he do to get you ticked off?" a girl around the age of twenty asked. Raven looked over at her and took in her mid back silver hair and dark blue eyes.

" You have no _idea _Haley." Raven replied to the silver haired girl.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" another girl around the age of twenty asked. This girl had dark blue hair same length as Raven and Haley. She also had the same eye color as Haley.

" The damn bastard punched me in the eye so I gave him what he secretly asked for, Kimmy." Raven replied to the Kimmy.

" Aww and I wanted to beat the living hell out of him." the third girl said she was also around the age twenty and had blood red hair same length as the other three girls and had dark orange eyes.

" I think you three and the other triplets wanted to Sammy" the black haired girl replied.

"Not our fault we want to look after our oldest sister." Haley said as all of em slightly laughed.

" I know but I wonder what happened while we where gone." Raven said as they all grew smirks.

" We are _so _asking the other triplets when we get home." the Triplets said as Raven 'hmm'ed. Kimmy suddenly looked at Raven. Raven feeling someone staring turned to Kimmy, rose a brow.

" You need to hide that eye from daddy or else." She said as all of em paled. Raven didn't say anything but took out her ponytail before putting it back up but leaving a nice chunk covering her left eye. (Same hairstyle as Deidara's bangs but everything else in the ponytail.) The triplets nodded at her as she sighed.

" So...did Sai send you a text message?" She asked as they all took out their phones. Their eyes grew wide.

" It starts this Friday!" They yelled earning some stares. Raven nodded.

" Yea and the Queen already has someone new to race." Raven smirked as she imaged Sasuke losing to a girl who supposedly can't drive.

" Who?" they asked.

"Itachi's little brother." she replied bluntly.

"Never knew he had one." Sammy mumbled. "Anyway did daddy send you a pic of the new guy?" She continued. The shook their heads 'no'. She grinned before showing them the new guy. What they saw was interesting. A guy with blonde hair, same length of theirs, icey blues eyes and had some blonde hair covering his left eye. To Raven he looked alright, but more importantly, could he drive?

" Not bad but he can't compare to my Kisame." Kimmy said. Haley nodded.

" Or my Hidan." Haley added.

"What do you think Raven?" Sammy asked looking at her older sister for her opinion.

" Girly if ya ask me." was her reply. Sammy nodded.

"True, true anyway shouldn't we get going it takes about two hours to get their and it is already 8 PM." Kimmy said as they nodded their heads.

"Wait put your ear piece in so we can talk to each other." Haley said as they all did that. After putting the ear piece in they put on their helmets and made their way over to their crotch rockets. Raven got on her black one and turned it on before looking over her shoulder to see Haley on her silver , Sammy on her red and Kimmy on her blue. They nodded to her as they all drove off leaving a badly beaten up Kenji.

~~~~ 1 hour later~~~

It was now 9 PM so Raven and Kimmy decided to turn on their neon lights. Ravens was purple and Kimmy's was light blue. Sammy and Haley followed their suit and turned on their neon lights. Haley's was silver and Sammy's was red.

"Ya know I am so taking a long sleep when we get home." Spoke Sammy.

"Hell ya right their with the sister." Haley and Kimmy replied.

"What about you Raven what are you going to do?" Haley asked as they made a left turn cutting people off.

"Hmm I dont know maybe drink some beer with Kisame, gotta get some stuff of my mind." came Raven's reply. Oh how she couldn't wait for some beer. Beer took all her worries away. "Besides its Friday night you know everyone will be up late." She finished.

"True so Kimmy how was your so called 'family emergency'?" Asked Haley. They all snickered. Their was no really 'family emergency' it was just an excuse to find out what kind opponents they would have to face.

"Heh that Gaara kid kept to himself but his sister and brother wouldn't stop rambling on. But over all I got some information." replied Kimmy as they all cut off people while making a right turn.

"Same, but the kid I was working on kept sleeping so I couldnt get much out of him but his chubby friend kept rambling on went he wasn't eating." Sammy's voice said.

"Lucky the people I had to watch drove me fuckin' crazy. The boy's dog wouldn't shut the hell up and the other boy wouldn't stop messing with his damn bugs, but the girl was kinda cute I think she said something about a boy who was hyper." Haley said. Raven snickered.

"That would be Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend." Raven said.

"Ah she seemed sweet she just needed to stop stuttering it was getting annoying." Mumbled Haley.

"Hey Haley does Hidan know you cuss?" Snickered Kimmy and Sammy. Haley's face was flushed. Thank god for wearing a helmet and the darkness of the night.

"Now, now Sammy, Kimmy we must not tease Haley over something stupid. But does he know you cuss?" Raven said.

"No and it would be better if ya didn't tell him." replied Haley.

"Alright, alright stop getting your panties in a bunch." Mumbled Sammy.

"Anyway do you think Izzy, Zelia, and Tiana got together with the other 3 idiots yet?" asked Kimmy smirking a little under her helmet.

" I hope they had crushes on them since the first day they came into the gang." said Haley.

" And if not I might be able to smash some heads together." laughed Raven as they all joined in.

"Hey Raven you never told us about your 'family emergency'." said Haley. Raven groaned.

"They weren't even into fuckin' racing, but the Uchiha was keeping something, almost like he secretly wanted to just spill that he knew about racing." Raven said.

"I guess we'll find out Friday won't we?" Kimmy said.

"Hell yeah!" the triplets yelled as Raven shook her head as they came upon a huge mansion. The mansion was all black and was beside the ocean. They drove up until they came upon the gates. Raven pressed in the code and they opened before they continued driving up the long driveway. A few minutes later they reached the house they drove around it to the back where the cement went slightly down. They took it and followed it till they reached a garage door. The door started opening and they all went in and it closed. The lights turned on and they parked next to their racing cars. They parked the crotch rockets and took off their helmets and turned off the vehicles. Raven just stared wide eyed at what was seen in front of her.

" WHO THE HELL WAS MESSING WITH MY BABIES!" Raven yelled pissed off. Kimmy, Sammy and Haley could only stare wide eyed too at what was in front of them. Two of her most prized cars were literally destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

New Pairings: DeiSaku, HidanxHaley, ZetsuxChey, TobixTiana, SasorixSammy, ItachixIzzy and KakuzuxRaven.

Inside the Mansion in the living room

Hidan and Kisame paled as they heard a pissed off Raven. Everyone else was smirking at their dismayed faces, besides the new member, he was left in the dark.

"We better run and hide before it's to late." Hidan mumbled to Kisame who nodded. They where about to leave when they felt a presence in the room which made the room temperature drop by 50 degrees.

"There's no running and hiding my dears for I will always find you right Fishy-chan, Pervert-chan?" A dark voice said behind the couch they were sitting on. Oh how they knew Raven was behind them. She only used that when she was really pissed off. Kisame and Hidan gulped before slowly turning their heads to see a dark flaming Raven behind them.

"Now tell me why the hell would you wreck my cars when I was away. Didn't I tell you to never, EVER, touch my babies?" She said darkly. They couldn't respond they where to afraid. Oh how she was laughing on the inside with her inner at these two.

"Listen and listen good. If anyone of you touch my cars again I will have your head. Then I feed it my pet Raven. Do I make myself clear?" She asked and Kisame and Hidan nodded.

"Good now Kisame hand me a god damn beer." Raven said flopping in the middle of the two boys she just threatened. Kisame weakly handed her a beer which she gladly took, and took a swig.

"Much better..." she mumbled as Kimmy, Sammy and Haley came running in. Raven looked over and waved at the panting triplets.

"We -pant- would have -pant- been up sooner -pant- but Raven was -pant- to fast." They said as the fell onto the ground, trying to catch their breathe. The rest of the gang looked at Raven with a eyebrow raised, except Deidara, Hidan and Kisame.

"What?" She asked as everyone shrugged before Chey, Izzy and Tiana suddenly smiled scaring poor Raven. She slowly got up careful of her beer, before running out of the room with the young triplets following her. Everyone looked at them disappearing before they heard a sigh come from up above. Deidara looked up and to be shocked. Zetsu seeing this asked.

"Whats wrong with you?" asked his good side. All Deidara did was point up to the high window. Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Sasori looked up to find Raven taking another swig of beer. Raven feeling people stare at her looked down with a raised eyebrow.

_"_**_**Get the hell down here now!**_****"**Zetsu's dark side said. He was overprotective over the little black haired girl, but he has his reasons, along with everyone else in the house.

"Why Zetsu. Its fun up here." Raven whined as the young triplets came back in all depressed they couldn't catch up with their older sister. The older triplets finally got up and went over to their boyfriends who they haven't seen in 6 months.

"Raven get down here." Pein said to his oldest daughter. Raven sadly nodded before jumping off the high window sill forgetting about her left eye being exposed. As Raven fell off the window her hair got wiped back clearly showing her bruised left eye. As she landed she heard gasps go around all the whole room except for the oldest triplets.

__Great now they know. __Raven mentally sighed.

**_They where going to find out sooner or later._******Her inner said.

__I know but I would rather later. __Her inner nodded with her before Pein took a few steps towards his oldest daughter, making Raven look away.

" Raven, who did this to you?" His asked with venom in it. Raven didn't say anything at first. So she sighed and looked at him square in the eye, with a straight face.

"It was Kenji." She said bluntly. Suddenly the room grew with so much tension you could slice it with a sword. Deidara who was confused asked.

"Who is this 'Kenji' person, yeah." Raven looked over at the girly boy and glared. No one in the Akatsuki liked him. And since he did this to their poor Raven he was in for hell.

"Can Tobi kill Kenji Raven?" Tobi asked with venom. Raven turned to him and shook her head 'no'

"Aww why can't Tobi kill him?" Tobi asked again pouting.

"Because Tobi, Raven here is going to show him and Itachi's idiot brother what she can do on Friday." Kimmy said sitting on Kisame's lap. Itachi's head snapped over to Raven as she glared at the poor innocent wall.

"Why Friday, yeah?" Deidara asked. The girls gaped at him, including Raven. Deidara not liking all the stares started squirming in his seat.

" Fuck, is that when..." Hidan started eyes slightly getting big.

"The Street Racing comes back?" Kisame ended. The girls nodded and Raven glared back at the two on the couch.

"Yes Fishy, Pervert, because of you in the next week instead of preparing for the god damn race I have to fix my cars!" Raven gritted her teeth. They shrunk back in the seats. Kimmy and Haley sighed before looking at Raven.

"They probably didn't look at their phones for the message." They said. With that said all the boys (excluding Deidara) pulled out their phones and seen 1 new message on the screen. Hidan and Kisame rubbed the back of their heads.

"Wait Raven you mentioned a few minutes ago about my stupid brother. What exactly did he do?" Itachi asked.

"He said _"___Hmm I wanna meet this "Street Queen" She doesn't seem like she can drive."__so now the first race of the season is going to be me against him." Raven said. The younger triplets looked at her in disbelief.

"But Raven you don't make an appearance till the end of the season to challenge the top 3 racers!" The young ones said. Raven nodded before smirking.

"Looks like this season is going to be different." Raven sighed before turning to Kisame and Hidan. She put her hand out as they groaned before handing her $5,000 each. She smiled a bit before going to the kitchen.

"There goes my sake money." Kisame groaned as Kimmy patted his back for comfort. Hidan frowned before mumbling a long line of curses.

"That my dear boys is what happens when you mess with my cars. Now which one of you was the one who suggested it?" Ravens voice asked from the kitchen. Kisame and Hidan looked at each other before pointing to Sasori and Kakuzu. Raven came in a few seconds later to see them pointing and the other two boys looking at Fishy-chan and Pervert-chan with a rose eyebrow.

"You two morons realize that they wrecked my cars a few years ago and never did it again. So I wouldn't blame them for your stupidity. Now tell me which one of you did it." Raven said as Kakuzu and Sasori nodded. Hidan and Kisame glared at each other. Zetsu being the good and bad that he is said.

"It was Kisame he challenged Hidan to something **_**which lead to your fuckin' cars being wrecked**_****.**"

"Zetsu you double crosser!" Kisame yelled at the plant man, which in return got a shrug. Raven sighed before looking at the girly boy. Deidara looked over at Raven slightly nervous.

"Whats your name girly boy. You haven't talked all night." Now that took him by surprise. Usually no one paid attention or ever noticed him.

"Its Deidara, yeah." He said all of his nervousness gone. Raven nodded before walking off towards her room.

" No one disturb me." and a __SLAM __of a door followed a few minutes later. No one said a word till Kimmy looked at her phone.

"Well its time for us to get to bed__long __day tomorrow." Kimmy said as everyone got confused till Sammy and Haley smirked finally catching on.

"Yes a __long__day indeed." The two said looking over at the younger triplets who gulped. Oh they knew their was going to be hell for them.

"Well night Daddy, Mommy." The older triplets said before going to their shared bedroom. They two parents nodded as they left. Pein turned to his youngest daughters.

"Don't ya think you three should be getting to bed?" They groaned before going off into their shared bedroom. Konan sighed at her youngest children. The boys sighed except Deidara.

"It still must be hard on her. Don't ya think?" Sasori asked already knowing the answer.

"What must be hard on who, yeah?" asked a very confused blonde.

"Raven. It must be hard to see her youngest sisters still have each other to lean on when she doesn't." sighed Kakuzu.

"What do you mean, yeah?" asked the still confused blonde.

"Kimmy, Sammy and Haley are middle triplets." Kisame said.

"Izzy, Chey and Tiana are youngest triplets." Itachi said. Deidara nodded not so much confused anymore.

"But what did you mean when you said that she had no one to lean on, yeah." he couldn't seem to figure it out. I mean she could probably lean on them if she wanted to but why wouldn't she. That got him confused.

"Raven was part of the oldest Triplets. They where her brothers, her best friends.__**_**But 2 years ago some mother fucker took them away from her and us, **_**we don't know if their alive or dead." Zetsu said glaring at the poor innocent wall, the same innocent wall Raven was glaring at earlier.

"But till this day she never gave up hope, and neither have we. We just hope their ok and doing fine." Konan whispered. It was hard on her to hear this and to have to see her oldest daughter go through this. It was hard to see Raven watching her youngest sisters hang out with each other. It just brought back painful memories of when she was doing that with her brothers. So instead of going to hang out with them she endured her pain and locked herself up in the garage getting ready for Friday nights. Plus she also became silent, keeping to herself and not letting anyone in except when needed.

" Oh...sorry to hear that." Deidara said forgetting the usual 'yeah' at the end. He now pitied the poor girl. He didn't know how it felt to have love one's disappear or be taken from you. All he knew is that she wouldn't stop at nothing to get her brothers back dead or alive.__Hopefully alive___. _He thought. Unknown to all of them a certain black haired girl was listening in to their conversation.

__I will bring my brothers back even if I have to give up my life___. _Raven thought.

**_And everyone else will be with ya to help ya out._**

__No this is something I have to do.__

**_Why? You need to start opening back up to people._**

__I did that 2 years ago and that lead to my brothers being kidnapped or murdered!__Inner knew she couldn't argue back because that is exactly what happened. She opened up to people they took her for granite only to get close enough her brothers. She grimaced she was fool back then and she wasn't to become one again anytime soon. So she turned her back and headed off back to her room, but not before a certain blonde saw her and knew they where talking about her and her brothers. He didn't say anything to stop her from going back to her room. Why would he? He was just the new guy to them. He probably couldn't stop her if he wanted to. Deidara's attention turned back to the men in front of him when Tobi announced he was going to sleep. Most of them nodded and followed Tobi's example and went to their own room, leaving Deidara and Pein all alone.

"Come on I'll show you where your room is. We can get your stuff tomorrow." Pein said as Deidara nodded as he got up and followed Pein into the hallway Raven went into a few minutes ago. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a door across from Raven's room.

"Here is your room. If ya need help ask Raven she's across the hall." As if hearing her name she came out of her room with a black hoodie with fake red blood on it and baggy ripped jeans and to top it off black work boots. Pein raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to Sai's house to discuss the stuff for the new season." Raven said simple and sweet.

"This late? Its already 11:30pm." Pein said. Raven 'hm'ed as she was about to leave when flapping noise was heard. Deidara was being silent the whole time.

"I thought I told you the bird can't stay in the house." Pein said as the bird came and landed on Raven's left arm.

"Dad, he stays outside but he still figures a way to come in." Raven said as the bird squawked as in agreeing. Pein sighed but nodded anyway.

"Just be safe. Is anyone else going with you?" Raven shook her head 'no'. Pein just stood their as if he was thinking.

"Why don't you take Deidara with you then?" Deidara looked at Pein with a confused look.

" Ugh...if it will let me go then fine. But you have to stay out of my way." Raven said. She was not happy and her daddy could clearly see that. But all he did was smile a little bit before walking off, leaving a huffing daughter behind and a very confused blonde.

"Well you coming you or not?" her voice snapped him out of confusing himself anymore as he was already. Deidara nodded before following her to the garage. He tried not to stare at her but it was kinda hard when your a crazy hormone 22 year old. The bird on the other hand, feeling he was staring at his owner stared Deidara right in the eye making him look away. A few minutes later they came upon a steel door.

"Whats in here, yeah?" Asked the blonde boy. Raven ignored him and typed in a password only for the door to open up. She continued walking, Deidara close behind. The door they walked through shut behind them as a light came on showing them racing cars to crotch rockets to tools/ paint. Deidara was amazed at all of it. But what caught his eyes where the paint jobs on all the cars and rockets.

"Wow...who did the paint jobs on the cars, Yeah?" He couldn't help but ask. They where amazing, and being the artist he was he wanted to know who did them.


	3. Chapter 3

" I did," said Raven wanting to get off the subject. It wasn't like she didn't like art, which she did, it just brought up some memories she didn't want brought up. So, before it got in to deep, she wanted to get off it, and quickly. Deidara got the hint and backed off as they came upon, what he assumed, was her baby that wasn't smashed or wrecked. This baby had a dark purple background with a huge Raven on the front. Its wing span going all the way to the back where the feathers slightly touched. Deidara got in and put on his seat belt when Raven got in and turned on her car, making it purr to life beneath then. She then proceeded to back out of the garage and off the property. Her raven calmly flew right by her window as her purple neon light turned on. Deidara looked out the window, sleep wanting to consume him.

Raven slowed her car down as she reached a red light and looked out of the corner of her eye to see him slowly drifting off. She softly sighed.

" You can fall asleep. We won't reach his house for another hour, hour an a half." He jumped slightly at her voice but soon the soft purr of the car put him to sleep. Raven sighed once again as she drove the car away from the now green light. Now that he was asleep she can finally, or at least try to clear up her thoughts. Her thoughts consisted of who the hell in their stupid fucking mind took _her _brothers away. She growled in frustration as she gripped the steering wheel, until her knuckles turned pale white. She calmed herself down and decided it wasn't best to work out her thoughts. Instead of making preparations for this season, she would rather be in the arms of her boyfriend, while he stroked her black hair and told her everything would be OK. That is if he put down his money, but then again he would do anything for her. She sighed for the third time as she looked back at the road in front of her.

***~ 1 Hour Later ~***

Raven pulled into a neighbor hood and drove down a familiar street and pulled into a driveway. She pushed a button on her car and the garage door in front of her opened up. She parked her car as the garage door softly closed behind her, trapping her from leaving. She turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. She decided it would best to leave Deidara in the car, since she didn't know how he would react to be woken up. She opened her door and got out before closing and locking the car. She then turned her head to the Raven, they nodded to each other, telling each other a secret, only that they knew.

Raven then went to the door that connected the garage and the house and knocked before opening the door. She left the door slightly opened before walking into his living room, where she saw him painting. She walked up to him and peered over his shoulder to see what he was painting. She rolled her eyes at it. She should of known who it was. It was his girlfriend, Ino. She was posing, while blowing him a kiss. He stopped painting when he noticed her presence behind him. He put his things on the table next to him, before grabbing something and handing it to her. She blinked at what he handed her.

" It came this morning. And I figured you'll be coming to discuss plans." the artist said getting her and him a soda. She sat on his couch before ripping open the envelope and reading it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously before she growled. Sai handed her her soda before taking the letter and reading it himself.

__Dear Street Queen (or shall I shall I say Raven?)__

__It seems you haven't taken my offer on stepping down on being Street Queen. That means I shall keep your brothers on lock down. Don't worry I won't kill them...yet. But I a sure you my dear Raven, you'll have to take up my offer sometime. That is if you want your brothers kept alive.__

__Sincerely,__

__Snake__

Sai narrowed his eyes at the last part. He then proceeded to hand back the letter, where she stuffed it in her pocket and took a swig of her soda. He then proceeded to sit on his couch with her as he pulled out some things.

" So how much information you get out of Konaha?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Some not a lot tho. But I can tell you this, theirs gonna be some new racers this year." Raven paced back and forth as Sai nodded as he jolted down some notes.

" How many weeks or days between each race?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going easy on the newcomers this year.

"Every Friday night for 3 months. That's 12-15 race's. That should be enough time to knock people off and when it comes down to the final and Championship Race I only want 3 racers racing me." the black haired beauty said as the pale boy wrote everything down and nodded to what she said. It made sense, you don't want tons of people racing for the title, if they had to many people in the championship, it would be too hectic.

"Anything else?" he asked. Raven shook her head 'no' as she finished her soda, before putting it back on the table. She then walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down before placing her head in her hands and sighing. Seconds later the flapping of wings could be heard as Raven's raven came into the living room with a blonde boy following. They where in silence as Deidara had a stare off with Sai.

"Sai this is Deidara. Deidara this is Sai. He helps me with arranging the season. Sai ,Deidara here, he's

the newest member in the organization," said Raven as the bird settled himself on the back of the chair.

They both nodded to each other as Deidara slowly sat on the other chair on the opposite side of the couch. Deidara took in the marvelous paintings around him as a ringtone went off. Both boys looked at Raven, who waved them off, and answered her phone. She took her call in the kitchen as the bird followed and landed on her shoulder. This gave the boys time to bond, hopefully. The boys got started talking about art when Raven's bird flew out of the kitchen, trying to get away from his owner's wrath.

Raven answered her phone and was surprised when she heard sniffing(?) and hiccuping on the other side of the phone and knew something wasn't right.

"Hello." asked Raven as she heard someone trying to clear their throat before talking.

"__Raven. Its me, Sakura. I have a favor to ask you. Can I stay with you for awhile?___"_ Raven rose a brow. Why her and not one of her best friends? They could probably help with whatever situation she is in.

"Why? What happened?" Raven couldn't help but ask. She was curios now.

"__Sasuke broke up with me for some whore___."_ Raven could literally hear her voice crack as her blood boiled. Why in __bloody hell __would he brake up with Sakura? Sure she was dense sometimes but she had her moments. Plus they have been dating for __6 months___. _6 fucking months, and now he decides to brake it off? She had a feeling he was cheating on her the first time they met.

"Was it out of the blue?" The Raven cocked his head at his owner. What was she thinking?

"__Now that ya mention it. Yea it kinda was.___" _The pinkette said as she confirmed Raven thoughts. Raven sighed. Guess it couldn't hurt for her to stay with them for awhile. Plus she might get along with Diedara and the girls.

"Alright you can stay for awhile. Get stuff together I'll be over in the morning." But suddenly she heard a door opening and Sakura gasping. The next thing she heard was the pinkettes rigid breathing.

"__Sakura who are you talking too? Is it another guy?"__Raven growled at the voice. It was Sasuke.

"__Thats none of your damn business. But why the fuck are you here Sasuke?___" _She heard the pinkette growl on the other line.

_"___Coming to take back what is ___mine." _She heard the phone disconnect and her fists clenched before she punched the marble counter top. That's when the raven flew outta the room. The Ravenette entered the living room. The temperature dropping as the boys went stiff.

"Deidara your staying here tonight. I'll be back by morning. I gotta go pick someone up." Was all the Ravenette said before heading to the garage. They heard her start the car and take off. They then both turned to each other as Sai sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Why was he stuck with this blonde? This blonde is __not__his responsibility.

"Come, I have a spare room you can use for tonight." The pale artist said as the blonde artist nodded and followed him outta the room and up to the second floor.

As Raven took off in her car she couldn't help but want to punch the fucker. Why brake up with someone then come back and telling them your taking them back. It didn't make sense to her. Sure Kakuzu and her had some problems but they could never brake up. They loved each other too much. Or she hoped he loved her the way she thought. Raven shook her head. Why was she comparing someone's relationship to her own? She shook her head once more and gripped the steering wheel and put her foot to the pedal, making her go over the speed limit by 50 mph. She smirked as she did 95mph in a 45mph zone. Good thing no one liked driving in the dark or at night for that matter. She made it to Sakura's house in less than an hour, thanks to her handy driving. She just hoped she wasn't to late. She parked across the street, and in front of Sas-gays car. She quickly shut her car off and quickly made it to the pinkette's door before hearing a muffled cry. She narrowed her eyes and kicked the brown door off its hinges and watched as it flew right by chicken ass's head. His head quickly looked at her before smirking.

"Ah Raven nice to see you again." He chuckled as he threw some kunai at her. She quickly dodged and ran at him, engaging into a hand to hand combat. She growled at him when he punched her in the gut, so she returned the favor and quickly ended the battle with a punch to his jewels. He hissed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Get your shit Sakura. My cars out front. I'll be out in a sec." The pinkette quickly gathered the stuff she packed and ran out. She averted her attention back to man on his knees holding his jewels. She roughly yanked him up and whispered in his ear.

"Don't let me catch you around her. I won't hesitate to hurt you, for hurting her." And she shoved him back down before walking out of the house, leaving a shocked chicken ass behind. She quickly got to her car and found Sakura already having her stuff in the back and her planted in the front seat in a fetal position. She got in and started the car, once again making it come to life. She started to drive off when she saw Sakura looking at her.

"Where we going?" She had tears silently coming down her face as she softly whispered to Raven.

"Where going to my place, but first how bout some ice cream?" She saw Sakura's face light up a tad. At that Raven had a small smirk on her face. She knew ice cream cheered people up. She quickly made a detour outside Konaha and unto a dirt road. Sakura, who stayed quiet for the ride pipped up.

"What ice cream place are you taking me to?" She questioned. Raven chuckled.

"The one in Ame. Its near my place. Its got the best ice cream around. I'm sure you'll love it." Raven chuckled more at the look Sakura was giving her. It was a mix between shock and excitement. The rest of the drive was quiet. Sakura was slightly dozing off, while Raven was quietly talking on the phone, while driving with one hand. She looked over at Sakura, before looking back at the road. She softly sighed so the person on the other line wouldn't hear her.

"I'll seeya later..." Raven mumbled as she heard the other person on the line sigh.

_"___Hn." __The person answered, before hanging up. Raven stared at the phone in sadness before putting it in the cup holder. About an hour later they had arrived in Ame when Sakura woke up. She rubbed her eyes before stretching in the small seat. Raven smirked at her actions.

"You look like a cat doing that." She said gaining the pinkette's attention. Said girl just shrugged it off before taking in her surroundings.

"Still up for ice-cream?" Sakura nodded her head as they took a left turn, leading into a small town. It only took a few minutes to find the ice cream parlor. Luckily it was a drive in, because they didn't want to get stuck out in the rain, that was slowly falling.

"What do you want?" The black haired girl asked as they arrived at the menu. Sakura looked at the different varieties before settling on just getting a plain vanilla cone. Raven nodded before ordering the 1 vanilla cone.

_"That will be $3 even._" The voice said. Raven pulled out her wallet fro her back pocket and getting three $1 bills out before driving to the window, where she was met with a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

To Raven's surprise, it was her ex-boyfriend, Razor. But for more of a surprise he just handed her the ice-cream, and took the money when she handed it to him. Raven gave the ice-cream to Sakura, who didn't hesitate in eating it. A chuckle brought the two back to the window where they saw the black haired, blue eyed teen. He was casually smiling,

"So how have you been Raven.?" He asked his voice rich and smooth. Something that used to make Raven melt, but now, it had no effect. Raven shrugged,

"I've been alright." He nodded before looking at Sakura, who went back to eating her ice-cream. The blossom stopped her eating before looking at the boy.

"She a new member?"__Member__? Sakura thought looking at Raven, who waved her off, before answering,

"Yea, she is." Raven said, knowing Sakura wanted to know. "Any who, how are you and Star?" Star, she was his current girlfriend, who was pregnant. His eyes instantly lite up.

"Where doing good." She nodded before looking at the time and cursed.

"That's good, well we got to go. See ya later" He nodded before they took off and Raven sighed, as they came upon a red light. Raven stopped the car nice and smooth before Sakura popped the question,

"What are you hiding Raven? And what am I a member off?" Sakura asked as Raven didn't even look at her. Raven thought about it for a few minutes till the light turned green and she sped off, making Sakura yelp when she hit the seat.

"You really wanna know?" Sakura nodded, " I'm the oldest daughter in Akatsuki. My father runs it. I'm also the Street Queen, Sakura." Sakura just stared at her wide eyed before the information sunk in and she promptly fainted. Now Raven was glad she had finished off the ice cream when she did. Raven sighed as she pushed a button on her visor, making the garage door open, then close once she had parked in her rightful parking spot. She turned the car off and made her way over to the passengers door and opened it up. Then grabbed Sakura's bags, lifted said girl bridle style and closed the door before making her way into the living room. She saw Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu playing poker around a small table as she passed them and into the hallway, but not before the guys looked up at her before she dissappeared.

She opened the door on the right of Deidara's and walked in, placing the now sleeping pinkette on the bed, covered her up, placed her bag on the floor before leaving. Once in the hallway, she sighed and made her way towards her room. She opened the door and closed it before heading towards the bed in the far left corner, right underneath a window. She gently laid on the bed as she looked at the other two unoccupied beds that shared the room. She closed her eyes before getting up and taking off her shoes and running a hand through her now let down hair. She got up and walked right outta the room and straight into the kitchen, once again passing the boys.

She grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it and took a sip. Raven then looked at the oven and saw its red clock say '4:30AM' She shook her head before making her way back into the living room, where the boys where just finishing up a hand, which Kakuzu won with a 3 of a kind. She took a seat right on his lap, stretched her legs out on the couch, and rested her head against the arm rest. She took another sip and watched Kisame pass the cards out before they engaged in another hand. Raven quietly watched them play as her boyfriend's fingers played with the rips in her jeans, before he took a sip of her beer. She leaned her head against his shoulders as Hidan asked,

"Whose the bitch Raven?" He cursed as he folded his hand and huffed. Said girl yawned softly before replieing,

"That was Sakura, she's gonna be staying here for awhile." She murmured against her boyfriends chest.

"Then where is the newbie Rae?" Kisame asked a few minutes later before cursing at his lost. Kakuzu snickered as he took the winnings.

"At Sai's for the night." She yawned snuggling up into her boyfriends chest and promptly fell asleep. Kakuzu finished off his girlfriends beer as Kisame announced he was also gonna hit the hay, Hidan getting up as well, making their way towards the south east wing.

"I'll clean up. How about you take her and head to bed. **_**She needs the sleep.**_**" Zetsu spoke up as he looked at the two as said boy nodded before lifting his girlfriend up bridle style and heading towards his room. He gently opened his door, which was right next to Ravens, which was a few feet away and closed it. He placed her gently on his bed and smiled down softly at her sleeping face before taking off his pants and changing into a pair of sweats. He layed down next to her, where he fell right asleep as the girl of his dreams snuggled back into his chest

A few hours later a surprised yelp rang throughout the whole house. Raven groaned, along with many others, as she rolled away from Kakuzu and tried to get back to sleep. But it was no use for, so she slowly opened her eyes and found it was 6:30AM. Raven groaned again before getting outta Kakuzu's hold and soflty left the room. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly made her way to Sakura's room. That was when she noticed the door was open and furrowed her eyes in confusion, no one should be in this wing unless their room was in the wing. She went in and growled at what she saw.

"**_**Toby, leave her alone." **_**Inner Raven's voice growled out as said boy froze. Inner Raven only came out was when Raven was extremely tired or angry. They saw him gulp in fear as he turned to her.

"Toby is a good boy! Toby wanted to meet the pretty flower!" Toby wailed as she pinched the bridge of her nose at his antics before breathing out her nose. She didn't want to kill the poor boy, but he was very close of being a dead boy.

"Toby out! You know your not aloud in this hallway." Growled the black haired beauty as said boy whimpered but complied. He quickly left the room and away from the two girls.

"Come on, get dressed breakfast is in an half hour." Sakura slowly got up off the ground and nodded. With that Raven left the room and let the pinkette has some privacy as she went to her room to get some shoes. After grabbing a pair of shoes, she slowly walked to the kitchen, almost on auto pilot. _**_**I hate mornings. Especially when we get 2 hours of sleep. **_**_Inner complained to her companion. Said companion sighed through her nose and told her to go back to bed. Raven yawned as she finally reached the kitchen, where she saw Konan making breakfast with Pein reading the paper. Raven grabbed a cup before making some coffee. She took a sip and sighed in relief, before sitting on the counter, where she quickly grabbed a piece of bacon. She happily munched on it while everyone started walking in. As everyone took a seat and began grabbing the food, Raven growled gaining their attention.

"Nobody eats till the new member shows." They looked at her father, who had both of his pierced eyebrows raised. He probably guessed she was talking about Deidara.

"Deidara isn't here Raven." Raven didn't question on how he knew, but she shook her head,

"Not him, her." She pointed to the doorway, just as she appeared. Everyone but her head had snapped to the doorway at the said girl. Sasori's eyes widened a fraction,

"Sakura?" said girl turned her head towards the said boy, "Sasori?" Out of nowhere Sakura glomped Sasori as he stood up. Everyone watched with interest as they hugged each other. Sammy narrowed her eyes, who was this girl that was hugging __her __Sasori. Raven, catching her sister's narrowed eyes, coughed slightly, gaining everyone's attention, she rose a thin black brow, Sasori caught her drift.

"This is Sakura, my little sister." Said girl scoffed at that, much amusement to the group, "Yea by like 4 minutes." Raven shook her head as they sat down and began eating. Raven finished off her coffee before grabbing her keys and heading towards the garage. She sighed as she made her way to the black truck. She let the truck roar to life before making her getaway to Sai's house. But as she made her way, she thought about her relationship with Kakuzu was heading.

**_**I think it's going downhill Rae.**_******Inner sadly said, messing with the black grass below her. Raven agreed with her, it was taking a turn for the worse and she was waiting for it to explode. Which Rae hoped wouldn't happen. She was snapped outta her thoughts when she found herself in front of Sai's house. She shut off her truck and sighed before making her way over to the door. She knocked twice before opening the door. Raven walked in and made her way into the living room and was surprised to find the two artists having a small conversation. She rose her brows and coughed gaining their attention as the Raven flew over and landed on Raven's shoulder.

"Morning Raven." Sai's voice carried to her ears as she in return nodded to him in greeting.

"Morning guys, you ready Deidara?" Deidara nodded as he walked over and waved goodbye to his new friend. Rae nodded her head goodbye as well before leading Deidara to the truck. They hoped in, the Raven nestling itself in her lap as she started up the truck once more.

"Alright, where ya live" She asked backing out and headed towards his house, as he gave her the directions. Raven kept petting her bird. She stopped petting her as she pulled up to a small apartment complex. She shut off the truck and nudged the bird off her lap and followed him out, but not before telling him to watch over the truck. He squeaked in reply as they disappeared up a set of stairs. Once up the steps they came face to face with his door. Raven watched him try to find the right key and sighed. She shook her head at him before she moved him outta the way. The door had suddenly flew down onto the ground as she put her leg down as Deidara stared at her with wide eyes. Did she really just kick his door down?

"Stop gawking and get your shit." She growled, snapping him outta it as he made his way into the room. Raven wasn't in the mood, she could be doing better things right now. Inner agreed before they went in and helped. Instantly stepping into the room, the smell of clay and paints entered her nose. Which made her feel a little bit calmer.

"Are those ready to go?" She asked pointing to a few boxes that looked ready to go. He nodded before she lifted them up and headed towards the truck to place them in the bed. Between the both of them placing boxes and other things in the truck, it only took em a half hour. Finally getting back in the truck, Raven made their way towards the house, with Night nestled back in her lap.

As the raven haired beauty drove back to the house she couldn't help but sigh sadly and knew something was gonna happen and it was gonna be bad. Night, sensing his owners uneasiness nestled even closer into her as she wanted to take away his owners pain and sadness she felt. Deidara watched the two from the corner of his eye, still looking out the window at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so sad or why the bird was nestling back into her stomach. But whatever it was it was for some reason it was ticking him off, something that didn't happen very often. He narrowed his eyes and watched the scenery go by.

About another half hour of driving they had reached back to the house. Raven drove back towards the garage and was grateful that some of the guys were outside or getting started on helping her repair her babies. She let out a small smile and let the truck come to a stand still as they finally noticed them back. She parked the truck in the garage, shutting it off as some of them came over and started helping them take all of Deidara's things up to his room, well Kisame and Hidan did, only because Raven had glared at them. The others went back to whatever they where doing, letting the two do their un said punishment.

Raven smiled as she saw the youngest triplets run away from the middle triplets, __Guess they weren't kidding when they said they where gonna find out. __She thought sweatdropping before helping Zetsu and Itachi work on repairing her damaged cars. She sighed, boy was it gonna be a long day and week. Deidara, who was unsure of what to do, just stood there awkwardly. He watched everything everyone do things before the two knuckle heads had finished placing everything in his room, came back down. They walked over to him, Kisame grinning as he slapped the back of his back,

"It's all taken up for ya kid." He nodded his thanks as those two walked back over to the cars, only to have wrenches, nuts, bolts and other things thrown at them. He sighed before making his way to his room, already memorizing the way. He disappeared into his room to do whatever.

The middle triplets grinned when they came close to grabbing the back of their younger sisters shirts, only to have the younger triplets speed up and get away from their older sisters. The grins fell when the younger sisters got away. This game just went from a catch and capture to now a game of hide and go catch. They growled before having the same thoughts and going their seperate ways to find one. The younger sisters tried to catch their breath as they hid behind the food shack on the beach. No way would the middle triplets find them.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Izzy breathed out, finally catching their breath. The other two sisters nodded. What was up with the middle triplets? One minute they were enjoying a nice can of Dr Pepper then the next they where getting chased by their older sisters. Something was up and they had a feeling they weren't gonna like it, not one bit. They sighed, each leaning on a different wall of the shack, trying to figure out what to do.

The middle triplets sighed. They couldn't find the younger ones, no matter how much or were they looked they couldn't find em. __Great, now mom and dad are gonna be pissed, because the younger triplets ran off. __Haley growled at the thought. She didn't want to get in trouble and she knew her two older sisters wouldn't either. So were in god's green earth where the young ones? They checked the house, the garage, the poolside and everywhere else...so were where they? Haley stopped for a moment. They totally forgot about the shack on the beach! Maybe that's were they where. Haley took out her and phone and texted Kimmy and Sammy about the last place they didn't check. Almost instantly they texted her back telling her they would meet her grinned as she booked it all the way to the beach shack. She so couldn't wait to get her hands on the young ones. Her grinned widened when she saw the other two making their way over as well. If they where here they wouldn't be able to escape.

The young ones froze when they heard the running of feet come their way. No way did they find them now. They looked at each nervously, what where they gonna do? They where basically cornered, with no way out. Chey glanced out the small window that was located in the back of the shack, only to find Haley running towards them. She narrowed her eyes, maybe they did have a way out, but only if Haley made her way to the front of the shack, which would leave the back way crystal clear. She just hope Haley did.

The two middle triplets grinned when they each came around the corner, guarding the door. They weren't going anywhere now. They seen Haley make her way towards the front with them. They saw the grin on her face turn to a smirk as she skidded right in front of them.

"Ready?" Chey heard Haley's voice. It was her turn to grin as she nudged her sisters and motioned her head towards the window. They grinned when they caught on. Maybe now they had a chance. Izzy took the chance, seeing as she was the smallest, to go first. With the help of her sisters, she quietly made her way out the window and onto the sand without a sound. Shy let Tiana go next. Tiana went out just like Izzy, but froze when they heard the middle sisters trying to open up the shack door. Chey literally jumped out the window and rolled onto the sand, just as the their older sisters opened up the door.

"What!?" They heard their scream as they booked it back up to the house, passing their boyfriends in the process who just looked at them. The middle triplets growled, where the hell where the young triplets?! They literally checked everywhere. They glanced at each other, now they where in trouble, without the young ones disappearing their mom and dad where gonna be pissed. With that in thought they trudged back up towards the house, to receive their punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

The youngest triplets ran into the house, passing their parents on the way. Konan and Pein gave them a weird look, only for them to semi smile before making it into their wing of the house. The parents sighed but shook their heads, their daughters were weird.

The young triplets sighed in relief as they reached their shared bedroom. It was the only place they could be safe, for now anyways. They still had to deal with them at dinner, but until then, they lounged around in their room.

As the two sets of younger twins were doing whatever, the boys continued to help Raven get her cars back together. Which she was thankful for, they were like a huge family. If anyone of their cars were damaged or needed a new paint job, they were there to help. She was glad they were around to help. Kisame and Hidan on the other hand, had to go sit in a corner. They weren't aloud to touch anything. They all continued to work on the two cars till Konan came out and told them dinner was ready. Almost everyone sighed in relief at the mention of food. They had been working to much and didn't realize that time had flown by. But they did get a lot done, in Raven's eyes anyway, and that's all that matters. Heading towards the kitchen, everyone sat in their seats. Sakura sat down by Sasori with Deidara right next to her, seeing as they were the only two seats available.

"Dig in." Konan giggled, seeing as everyone did just that. Piling food onto their plates, Raven glared at the two who messed with her cars.

"You two have to wait till the rest of us get ours." The two froze at her words, before sinking back down. Kakazu grinned at his girlfriends words, now maybe the rest of them will be able to eat and not starve. Since those two were the pigs of the group. As everyone got their food, the middle triplets gave the younger ones a small glare, as they smirked back, making Raven shake her head. Nodding her head, the two pigs were finally able to get their food. Small talk was made throughout dinner, but most kept quiet. Some were lost in their thoughts, like Raven and Sakura. Sakura because of what had happened in the past few days and Raven because, well basically everything. Sighing quietly, she excused herself to her father, who nodded as she quietly slipped out. Stuffing her heads into her pockets, the ravenette walked down the hallway and down to the garage, hoping to get fresh air. Almost instantly the fresh air had hit her, allowing her to calm down. Walking into the grassy area, her Raven had flown up to her and perched himself on her shoulder.

"You know, life would be much easier if this didn't always happen to me..." Raven whispered sitting down under a cherry tree, the Raven on her lap. He looked up at her with a sideways head. He knew what she was talking about, since she practically raised him from baby up, so he saw what all went on. Resting her head against the tree, she allowed the wind to play with her hair, her eyes staring out at sea, lost in thought. She stayed like that for a little bit before she felt a presence, and someone blocking her view. Blinking, she looked up at the figure, only to find it was Kakazu. Night, taking this as his que, flew away, but not to far, still in hearing range. He took a seat right next to her, his legs brushing up against hers. Silence filled the air around them, making her slightly nervous, and nothing made her nervous very easily. A small sigh brought her attention back to Kakazu. She knew he wasn't a very open person, but he had opened up a lot to her since he came into the gang the call a family. And she did the same with him. Raven rose a brow, seeing him trying to come up with what he wanted to say, but wasn't able to it seemed. She gave a soft smile before laying her head on his lap, slightly surprising him. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath of relief. Slowly but surely, Kakazu had started running his hands through her hair.

"Kakazu.." She whispered, softly yawning, the two hours of sleep catching up with her. Glancing down the stitched man, rose a brow slightly. Giving her a soft 'hn' she replied,

"You know I love you right?" Inner knew she was trying to stall, and prayed it worked, cause if not, it may just be the end of their relationship and she didn't want that happening. Kakazu on the other hand, was shocked. He knew she loved him, but never really came out and told him, and he kinda liked it, but felt weird. It was still all knew to him, just like it was with her. She never really knew what love was, but apparently it was love if they stuck together for three years.

"As do I." He replied, she knew he wasn't going to say the three words that meant the whole world to a girl, but knew he felt the same way, she hoped. Sighing she turned towards the ocean, her head still in his lap. He wondered what the hell she was thinking, usually he was able to read her like a book, but not at the moment, and it kinda scared him. Inner had started panicking when she wouldn't respond to her.

_I don't know how to bring it to his attention. _Inner blinked at her companions words.

_**Just tell him, whats the worst that can happen? **_

_Rejection, loneliness, those kinds of things. Ya know the things we hate feeling? _Inner nodded sadly, they really didn't like those feelings. After their small talk, Raven decided to bring it up.

"Kakazu, were do you see us in a few weeks, months?" She whispered, closing her purple eyes, not wanting to see his face. Said man blinked at her shocking question. Where did he see them in a few weeks even months away? He didn't know, but he knew he would want her by his side. And hell would pay if she left. He was too attached.

"I honestly don't know. But I do know, you'll always be my side, I'll make sure of it." Inner and her smiled at his response, maybe they could get out of this rough patch, hopefully.

Sakura sighed as she helped Konan with the dishes, since no one else seemed to wanna help. Lazy bastards. Konan was grateful for her help, usually no one wanted to help her, not even her own kids. Tch lazy people.

"Thank you once again, Sakura." Konan softly smiled at the pinkette, who smiled back.

"It was no problem, Konan." The pinkette said as a cough was brought behind the two. Slightly turning, they found it was Sasori. Inclining his head to Sakura, telling her to come. Konan saw and shook her head,

"Go ahead Sakura, I'll finish up." Sakura looked up only to see the soft smile and nodded. Drying her hands, she followed Sasori into what seemed a game room. Both headed towards a pool table, were it was already racked and ready to go. Raising a brow, Sakura turned to Sasori, who in return handed her a pool stick.

"Let's catch up, Sakura." He said as she broke up the balls, but made none.

"Alright, what do you wanna know?" She asked as he made the 2 ball.

"What happened when I left?" He asked, slightly making her freeze, which he noticed. Her eyes turned slightly darker as it was her turn.

"Lots of things Sasori." She whispered making her 10 ball. Aiming for the 12 ball, she made it as well.

"Both of our parents left me on the street." He stood slightly frozen. "They didn't want me, they never did. They just wanted you, and since you left, they kicked me out." It was his turn. "I was on the streets for a few hours, nothing big ya know, until a couple people had cornered me." Her turn. "They asked if I knew were you were, but I told them I didn't." Lifting up her shirt slightly, she showed him a small scar that was there. "They gave it to me once they called me out on bullshit." She rolled her eyes at that, for they had forgotten about their little game.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" He asked through narrowed eyes. She nodded slightly,

"They had this music note symbol on their wrists. Once had white hair and glasses, the others I couldn't really tell." She explained. _Kabuto. _The name brought anger to Sasori. How dare he touch his little sister. He would have to pay for what he had done. And he would make sure of it.

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know I usually do once a month or so, but things had gotten piled up.

~ Poe


End file.
